This invention relates to sprinklers and, specifically, to a sprinkler that incorporates adjustable arc and/or adjustable flow rate features.
It is known to utilize interchangeable arc or other shaped nozzles in sprinklers in order to permit adjustment of the degree of coverage of the discharge stream, while maintaining a constant flow or precipitation rate in the watered areas. Typically, these nozzles comprise orifice plates which have a central hole for receiving a shaft that supports the distributor above the nozzle. The orifice itself is generally radially outwardly spaced from the shaft hole in the orifice plate. Representative examples of this type of construction are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,961; 4,932,590; 4,842,201; 4,471,908; and 3,131,867. Other arc adjustment techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,036; 5,148,990; 5,031,840; 4,579,285; and 4,154,404.
It is also known to incorporate adjustable flow rate arrangements in sprinklers, within the context of a substantially constant water pressure. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,762,270; 4,898,332; and 4,119,275. Such arc adjustment and flow rate adjustment features are often incorporated in pop-up sprinklers. Examples of pop-up sprinklers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,022; 5,058,806; 4,834,289; 4,815,662; and 4,790,481.
There remains a need, however, for a reliable sprinkler that incorporates an arc adjustment and/or a throw radius adjustment feature, and that provides constant precipitation rate and good uniformity, without excess leakage in the nozzle area.
The present invention relates to a sprinkler designed especially (but not exclusively) for incorporation in pop-up type sprinklers, and that provides within limits, essentially infinite arc adjustment and throw radius adjustment features, while at the same time, providing constant precipitation rates and good uniformity. The invention also provides a sprinkler that minimizes suckback plugging of the nozzle; permits active cleaning of the nozzle, and minimizes potential damage to critical internal components when, for example, impacted during use.
In one exemplary embodiment, the sprinkler head itself includes a nozzle, a rotary water distribution plate (or rotor plate) mounted on a shaft so as to be axially spaced from the nozzle. The rotor plate is formed with a plurality of curved, generally radial grooves that cause the rotor plate to rotate when impinged upon by a hollow, generally cone-shaped stream emitted from the nozzle. The rotor plate may incorporate a viscous damping mechanism to slow its rate of rotation.
In the pop-up embodiment, the nozzle and associated stream deflector are supported within a hollow stem which, in turn, is supported within a cylindrical base. A coil spring is located axially between a flange at the upper end of the stem and an arc adjustment ring at the upper end of the base. This coil spring biases the rotor plate, shaft, nozzle, deflector and stem to a retracted position relative to the base.
The shaft on which the rotor plate is mounted extends downwardly into and through the deflector, and is provided with an externally threaded sleeve fixed to the lower end of the shaft. A throttle member is threadably mounted on the fixed sleeve, so that rotation of the shaft will result in the throttle member moving axially upwardly or downwardly on the shaft, depending on the direction of rotation of the shaft, toward or away from a stop formed near the lower end of the stem.
The throw radius adjustment mechanism in the exemplary embodiment is implemented by flow rate adjustment, but, preferably, the arrangement is such that the flow cannot be completely shut off. In other words, even in a position where the throttle member is moved to its maximum restrictive position on an associated stop (and thus provide the smallest throw radius), enough water is permitted to flow through the base to the nozzle so that the rotor plate continues to rotate, albeit at a slower speed. This preferred configuration is intended to prevent stalling, a condition where the rotor plate ceases rotation as water pressure drops. The flow rate and hence throw radius adjustment is effected by rotation of the shaft by a suitable tool engageable with an end of the shaft that is externally accessible to the user. Aside from the flow rate adjustment function, the shaft is otherwise rotationally stationary during normal operation, i.e., the rotor plate rotates about the shaft.
The nozzle is rotatably mounted within the base, and cooperates with the stream deflector to define an arcuate water discharge orifice. The nozzle is operatively connected through a drive mechanism to the arc adjustment ring mounted on the top of the base, and externally accessible to the user. Thus, the user may rotate the arc adjustment ring to lengthen or shorten the arcuate length of the discharge orifice. It is presently contemplated that a pair of nozzle/deflector combinations may be employed to provide adjustable arcs between 90xc2x0 and 210xc2x0, and between 210xc2x0 and 270xc2x0. In accordance with another embodiment, the nozzle and deflector are further modified to provide a 360xc2x0 or full circle pattern, and for this embodiment no arc adjustment is possible. Nevertheless, this latter embodiment may still include the above described flow rate adjustment feature. In the full circle version, the nozzle and stream deflector are modified, but all other components are retained, some to good advantage. The arc adjustment ring, for example, may be rotated to loosen and effect removal of debris lodged in the nozzle, without otherwise altering the arc of coverage.
The arc adjustment feature can be utilized only when the rotor plate is extended relative to the base. In other words, components of the drive mechanism are fully engaged only when the nozzle, deflector and stem move upwardly with the rotor plate to engage complementary drive components on the arc adjustment ring. This arrangement prevents accidental arc adjustment when the sprinkler is not in use, e.g., through contact with a lawn mower, weed trimmer or the like.
The rotor plate may also incorporate a known viscous dampening type xe2x80x9cmotorxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cviscous retarderxe2x80x9d) that slows the rotation of the rotor plate, thereby increasing the throw radius of the stream.
When used in a pop-up type sprinkler, the invention employs a two-stage pop-up mechanism. First, the extendable tube of the pop-up assembly will extend as water under pressure is introduced into the assembly. After the tube extends out of the fixed riser, the rotor plate, nozzle, deflector and stem extend away from the base at the distal end of the extendable tube so that water emitted from the nozzle can be distributed radially by the rotor plate. This two-stage action is reversed when the flow of water is shut off, so that the rotor plate is in a retracted position that prevents any foreign matter from entering into the nozzle area before the extendable tube of the pop-up assembly is retracted.
Thus, in accordance with one aspect, the present invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base; a nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the base, the nozzle and stream deflector cooperating to define an adjustable arcuate discharge orifice; a water distribution plate supported on a shaft extending upwardly from the base, and adapted to be impinged by a stream emitted from the nozzle; and an arc adjustment ring rotatably mounted on the base, the arc adjustment ring operatively connectable with the nozzle for rotating the nozzle relative to the deflector for adjustment of the arcuate discharge orifice.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base; an elongated stem supported within the base; a nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the stem, the nozzle and stream deflector cooperating to define an arcuate orifice; a water distribution plate supported on a shaft extending upwardly from the base, the water distribution plate located in axially spaced relationship to the nozzle and adapted to be impinged by a stream emitted from the nozzle; and an adjustment throttle member secured to an upstream end of the shaft such that rotation of the shaft causes the throttle member to move relative to a flow restriction portion, to thereby adjust flow rate through the nozzle and a throw radius of the stream emitted from the nozzle.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base; a nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the base, the nozzle and deflector cooperating to define an adjustable arcuate orifice; a water distribution plate supported on a shaft extending upwardly from the stem, the water distribution plate having a plurality of water distribution grooves therein located in axially spaced relationship to the nozzle and adapted to be impinged by a stream emitted from the nozzle; an arc adjustment ring rotatably mounted on the base, the arc adjustment ring operatively connectable with the nozzle for rotating the nozzle relative to the stem for adjustment of the arcuate discharge orifice; and a throttle member secured to an upstream end of the shaft such that rotation of the shaft causes the throttle to move relative to a flow restriction portion of the stem, to thereby adjust flow rate through the nozzle and a throw radius of the stream emitted from the nozzle.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to an adjustable arc sprinkler head comprising a substantially cylindrical housing; a stream deflector supported in the housing; a nozzle located on the stream deflector and rotatable relative thereto, said nozzle having a first arcuate edge; wherein the stream deflector has a substantially hourglass shaped portion, tapering inwardly upstream of the first arcuate edge and tapering outwardly downstream of the first arcuate edge thereby establishing a second arcuate edge radially inwardly spaced from the first arcuate edge and defined by a smallest diameter of the hourglass shaped portion; the first and second arcuate edges defining an adjustable discharge orifice having an arcuate length, a downstream end of the stream deflector having a radially extending vertical tab with a first vertical surface forming one end of the adjustable discharge orifice, and a second vertical surface on the nozzle forming a second end of the adjustable discharge orifice, the first and second ends movable relatively toward and away from each other to thereby vary the arcuate length of the discharge orifice.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a pop-up sprinkler assembly comprising a first tubular member having an inlet end adapted for connection to a source of water under pressure; a second tubular member slidably mounted within the first tubular member and including a sprinkler head; a first coil spring located within the first tubular member arranged to bias the second tubular member to a retracted position within the first tubular member, the second tubular member movable to an extended position when water under pressure is admitted to the inlet end; the sprinkler head including an elongated stem; a nozzle supported on the stem; a water distribution plate mounted on a shaft projecting upwardly through the nozzle, the nozzle and the water distribution plate extendable relative to the second tubular member to an operative position; a second coil spring located in the sprinkler head, radially outwardly of the nozzle, supported at one end by a downstream end of the stem, and arranged to bias the water distribution plate to an inoperative position relative to the second tubular member.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a pop-up sprinkler assembly comprising a first tubular member having an inlet end adapted for connection to a pressurized water source; a second tubular member slidably mounted within the first tubular member for movement between retracted and extended positions; a first coil spring located within the first tubular member arranged to bias the second tubular member toward the retracted position within the first tubular member, the second tubular member movable to the extended position when water under pressure is admitted to the inlet end; a sprinkler head including a tubular base at an upper end of the second tubular member; an elongated stem supported within the base; a rotatable nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the stem, the nozzle and stream deflector cooperating to define an adjustable arcuate discharge orifice; a rotor plate supported on a shaft extending from the stem, the rotor plate having a plurality of water distribution grooves therein located in axially spaced relationship to the nozzle and adapted to be impinged by a stream issuing from the nozzle; an arc adjustment ring rotatably mounted on the base, the arc adjustment ring operatively connectable with the nozzle for rotating the nozzle relative to the stem for adjustment of the arcuate orifice; and a second coil spring radially outward of the nozzle and extending between a downstream end of the stem and the arc adjustment ring to thereby bias the rotor plate toward an inoperative position within the base, and movable to an operative position axially spaced from the base when water under pressure is admitted to the inlet end; and a throttle member secured to an upstream end of the shaft such that rotation of the shaft causes the throttle to move relative to a flow restriction portion of the stem, to thereby adjust flow rate through the nozzle and a throw radius of the stream emitted from the nozzle.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base having an upper end and a lower end, the lower end adapted for attachment to a sprinkler component; an elongated stem supported within the base and movable between retracted and extended positions; a nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the stem, the nozzle and deflector cooperating to define an arcuate discharge orifice adjustable through a predetermined arc; and an arc adjustment ring rotatably mounted on the base, the arc adjustment ring operatively connectable with the nozzle for rotating the nozzle relative to the stream deflector for adjustment of the arcuate discharge orifice; and wherein the arc adjustment ring is operatively connectable with the nozzle only when the stem is in the operative extended position.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base; a nozzle supported within the base; a water distribution plate supported above the nozzle for movement toward and away from the base; and at least one spring located substantially downstream of the nozzle and radially outwardly of the nozzle so as to be substantially outside the flowpath of a water flowing through the sprinkler head, the spring arranged to bias the water distribution plate toward the base.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a sprinkler head comprising a base; a nozzle and a stream deflector supported within the base, the nozzle and stream deflector cooperating to define an adjustable arcuate discharge orifice; a water distribution plate supported on a shaft extending upwardly from the base, and adapted to be impinged by a stream emitted from the nozzle; and means for effecting relative movement between the nozzle and the stream deflector for adjusting an arcuate length of the discharge orifice.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.